Legend of the Dragon
by T-Biggz
Summary: Up for Adoption.
1. Meet and Greet

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

"_**Shinigami**_"

"**Ryuujin/sounga**"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be written like this.

Legend of the Dragon

Ch.1 Meet and Greet

Konohagakure, one of the five most powerful of the elemental nations, within all of the shinobi Continent. Home to the tightest family like military in the entire continent. If you were a traveler and you just entered the village, you would think that it was the greatest place in the world. That is, of course… until you heard the screaming.

"Please leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong!"

This voice belonged to a child, no older than five years old. He had dirty spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. Now you wouldn't have thought any of this child, that is until you saw the tattered clothes he was wearing, or lack there of, and bare scrapped bruised and bloody feet. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was running for his life.

"Don't give us that shit!"

"You murdered our family members, and now we will murder you!"

"We will finish the job the fourth started!"

These were some of the rants and threats that a mob of villagers were throwing at the young boy as they chassed him through the streets and alleyways of the village, all the while wielding brooms, bats, swords, wooden and metal poles. They weren't going to let what they called a monster go.

As Naruto turned down an Alleyway, he ducked behind a dumpster. When the mob turned down they alleyway they kept running until they got to the other end where they didn't see the blond boy in sight. As soon as they got to the other end Naruto scrambled from behind the dumpster and ran out the way he came looking behind him so no one would follow. As soon as he rounded the corner he collided with something and fell on his butt. As he looked up he was frozen in terror tears freely streaming down his face. The person he collided with was one of the people who started the mob.

The man smirked evilly as he gazed down on the young boy. "Well demon. It looks like I get to finish what the Yondaime started."

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Naruto asked still crying.

The man sneered. "You know damn well what you did. You killed many of our people and villagers, you '_**Beast**_'." The last word the man spat out lie it was venom.

Naruto instincts finally catching up to him, managed to get up and turn around to start running. Then he collided with something else and fell down again. When he looked up this time all the color left his face, in front of him was the mob that he just left behind at the other end of the Alleyway.

"Finally caught you Demon." said a woman.

"Not going to get away this time." said a man.

"You being alive is a dishonor to the name of the Yondaime." Said another.

'_Am I really not worth the effort of being brought into this world?_' thought Naruto.

"Good bye, Kyuubi." Said a man as he brought down his bat to the boys head.

As soon as his body hit the ground, the mob began to beat down on him. Naruto did the only thing he could do, he curled into a fetal position and took the beating without a single tear, scream or cry for help he knew that none of these options would help him.

As he started to slip into unconsciousness one last thought entered Narutos mind; '_But I'm not Kyuubi, am I?_' then the darkness claimed him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he realized that he wasn't in the alleyway getting beaten up, he wasn't even in Konoha. He was in a… _sewer_.

"Ewwww. I guess the old man was right, when you die the other world isn't exactly what you thi-. No, I'm dead." He began to cry with his knees up to his chest. "Ojji-san, Ayame-chan, old man Ichiriku. I'll never see them again." He continued to cry for a few more minutes until he heard the faint mumbling of an argument in the distance. It took a few more minutes for him to stop crying as he began to start walking towards the argument.

As he got closer the conversation began to get clearer to him. He came to the end of the large hallway like sewer where a bright light disrupted his vision for a second. When everything became clear to him he was frozen in fear. Before him was an extremely large cage with a piece of paper being the only thing keeping it closed was a piece of paper with the Kanji for '_seal_' on it. Behind the cage was a fox easily as large as the cage with red eyes and an evil smile on its face while baring its colossal fangs. In front of the cage was a transparent man easily as tall as the fox wearing and all white robes and had long spiky white hair. Now Naruto wouldn't have thought anything of this man until he saw him bring his long purple skinned claw hand out of his robe and grab the fox by its collar and bring him to the front of the bars.

"_**Listen here Kyuubi,**_" he voice was so full of coldness and death Naruto could have sworn that the man was the ruler of every pit in the darkness in hell. "_**I'm not going to repeat myself. You will protect the boy weather you like it or not.**_"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" roared the fox. "**Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that? Even if those mortals kill him, I will still live you know that, Shinigami.**"

The death god threw the fox into his cage glaring at him that is until, Naruto started to cry.

"S-So I real-ly a-am dead." Naruto cried out. "And th-the fox, i-is here to torture m-me."

"_**Wrong!**_" stated the death god.

Naruto stopped crying long enough to look up at the Shinigami. "Huh?"

"_**I said wrong. You are wrong on two accounts kid.**_" He said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean Shinigami-sama? If you're here I should be dead."

"_**Normally that would be true, but this is a different matter entirely.**_"

"Why what's going on?"

"_**You lost consciousness Naruto. You entered your mindscape.**_"

"B-But if that's true, how can you be here? I mean did I just imagine you two before I passed out?" questioned the young blond trying to make sense out of what happened.

The death god sighed; this would take a lot of explaining, and even more understanding for him to get it right. "_**Naruto, do you know the story of the Kyuubi**_?"

"Yea. The fourth Hokage killed him, right?"

Kyuubi snorted. "**That's only half right. There is no way a mere 'Mortal' could ever hope to defeat me, let alone Kill me.**"

"_**Instead the fourth Hokage sealed him within a child in the hopes that that child would hold back his power and keep his home safe. He also wanted that child treated as a hero for being the bearer of such a burden.**_" Shinigami said sadly.

"W-Who was t-t-the child?" Naruto asked fearfully, already knowing what the answer was.

Kyuubi grinned evilly from behind the bars. "**Why do you think I'm in your mind Kit?**"

That was all it took for Naruto to get what happened to him. "I'm the child that is the prison guard for Kyuubi. I am a demon." Naruto broke down crying.

Kyuubi snorted again this time in anger and annoyance. "**Like there is any way a weakling like you could ever be considered a demon. You run and cry, you have no sense of pride only fear you disgust me. Why did he have to seal me in a pitiful kid, I could have done better in that Uchiha.**"

Naruto stopped crying the moment Kyuubi snorted and kept his head down throughout Kyuubi's little rant and was seething by the end. The moment he finished his rant Naruto looked the great beast dead in the eye without fear only anger and determination. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, YOU STUPID FUR BALL!!" Naruto screamed the last part as he walked up to the bars of Kyuubi's cage.

The moment Naruto finished his insult of the great demon he stopped a few feet away from Kyuubi's cage and the great demon launched at him roaring in attempt to intimidate him. When Naruto didn't flinch or blink it further angered the demon.

"**Let me out of this cage so I can devour you soul!**" the great beast roared.

"Blah, blah, blah, just a bunch of empty threats. Hey Shinigami-sama?" asked Naruto taking his attention off the 'Fur ball' to give his attention to the death god. "Do you know a way that we can shut him up?" pointing to Kyuubi.

"_**I think there is a way to shut him up and make him leave you alone.**_" Said the Shinigami with a smile.

"Really? How!?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"_**I could switch his place with another one of the tailed beast that hasn't been sealed away.**_"

"**Like which one in their right mind would do something so stupid and humiliating?**" asked the red fur ball.

The death god gave a bone-chilling smile that unnerved the Kitsune and the blond. "_**Juubi, the ten winged Dragon and lord of Hell.**_"

The great Kitsune soon lost all color to his body as if he became petrified. He was downright terrified of that guy. Juubi was the strongest and wisest of all the Bijuu and was the current ruler of Hell. The only odd thing about him was, and he loved working with humans.

"**NOOOOOOOO! NOT HIM!! Please anyone but him!**" Kyuubi screamed after he regained his senses. "**What about Sanbi, Gobi, or even-**" he was cut off right there as the death god started to perform hand seals while chanting.

"_**Honor**_ (dog), _**Courage**_ (boar), _**Hope**_ (ram), _**Faith**_ (horse), _**Strength**_ (tiger), _**Peace**_ (dragon), (clapped his hands together) _**through the power of nature and the purity of the soul we summon you.**_"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!! HE'LL KILL ME IF HE SEES ME HERE! PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!**"

"_**Demon Art Summoning: Dragon Lord Sounga!**_" yelled the death god as he slammed his hand on the ground. There was a large puff of smoke, twice as large as it would be for a boss summoning.

When the smoke cleared Naruto actually thought Armageddon was upon him and the rest of the world. Before him was what looked like a Hybrid with the upper body of a diesel human being with the head of a dragon, his lower body was the body of a snake with a tail that had four spikes going down the tail all around it with a spike on the tip. He had white spines running the length of his back to the tip of his tail on his black-scaled body. Behind him was a floating gold ring the size of his back with ten black wings on it. It had spikes on its elbows as its arms were crossed. His eyes were red with green irises with slit pupils. This beast radiated the essence of death itself and when he spoke it was as if the hens bowed down to him.

"**Who has summoned me here?**" asked the Dragon King in an annoyed tone.

"_**That would be me Sounga.**_"

"**Ah, Shinigami it is always a pleasure to be in your presence.**" Said the dragon lord with a bow.

"_**No the pleasures mine. I have summoned you here for a purpose Sounga, and it concerns this boy.**_" He said with a returning bow and pointing to Naruto who flinched at being spotted but stayed quiet to prevent from doing something stupid in the presence of the Demon King.

"**Hmm. How dose it have to do wi-**" he stopped mid sentence as he took a look at Kyuubi's cage and found the fox king trying to did his way out as if trying to get out of Alcatraz. "**Hehehehehehehe. Why hello, Kyuubi.**" He said grinning.

The fox immediately stopped what he was doing and paled. He could feel the eyes of the devil staring holes into the back of his head. He began to turn around slowly. "**H-H-Hello Ryu-j-j-jin-s-s-sama**." He said nervously.

"**I'm guessing he got sealed away and the boy is his container?**" Shinigami nodded. "**He is being treated like shit by his people and the fox plans on taking over his body?**" again Shinigami nodded. "**And now you want me to switch places with him to prevent a catastrophe and possibly the destruction of the world?**" finally Shinigami nodded again. Sounga sighed. "**Why are you coming to me with this now instead of the day he was sealed away?**" in an exasperated annoyance.

"_**Because the jutsu that was used to seal him away required well over half of my power to perform, and even I need rest after such an altercation.**_" Said the death god in a matter-a fact tone.

"**Fine I'll do it, on one condition.**"

"_**And what is that**_"

"**I get to drag Kyuubi through all nine levels of hell torturing him forever.**" Juubi said with an evil smile.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!! I 'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!! Kit you didn't really think I would take over you body did you? After-all even I live by a code of honor.**" Kyuubi half asked half begged for his life.

Naruto wasn't even listening to what Kyuubi said, he had stars in his eyes at the idea of telling the third Hokage that Kyuubi was gone forever. "YATTA! I'm free!" Naruto cheered while jumping in the air, but stopped mid air and fell to the ground. "My life sucks." Naruto said distraught.

"_**What's wrong Naruto?**_"

"If I tell them that Kyuubi got replaced with an even greater demon that is just going to make my life worse, and not only that but they might actually succeed in having me killed or kicked out the village." Naruto said with a depressed cloud over his body as he looked down in defeat.

"**Don't worry kid.**" Said Sounga smiling. "**Even if the manage to kick you out, with the training I'm going to put you through, every village in the world will be begging for you to be their Kage.**"

"Really!?" Sounga nodded. "Yatta! He's all yours!" yelled the excited blond.

"_**Great! Now Naruto all you have to do is remove the seal and I will switch Kyuubi with Sounga.**_"

Naruto seemed to use 'Body Flicker' his way over to the seal scarring the living hell out of all three great beings. '_Holy shit!_' was the only thought that all three beings had in common.

"Ready Shinigami-sama?"

"_**Y-Yea.**_"

"Here goes!" and he tore the seal completely off and began to fall when the doors slammed open and the fox lunged at the descending blond.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" But before he could reach him, Sounga slammed his tail into Kyuubi into the direction of the death god. Who caught him and held him in place as Sounga caught Naruto and placed him down on the ground.

"**As for you.**" He said staring at Kyuubi and making a long list of foreign hand seals. "**Demonic Jutsu: Hells Suffering Redemption!**" Shinigami jumped off Kyuubi as his body was caught aflame and incinerated before their eyes.

Naruto then turned his attention to Sounga. "When I die," he said catching the demon kings attention. "Do you think I could visit you in hell if I don't go there and watch as you make the fur-ball suffer?"

Sounga was taken back by the question. Normally anyone who made it to heaven would never want to go to hell. And those who went to hell always wanted to leave or just die for the last time or suck up to the devil to get out of hell. And here was a hid asking if he could visit him. A boy of the utmost purity was asking him if he could go to hell, making him question how pure this kid actually was.

"**Maybe.**" He said which got a huge grin out of Naruto, which in turn caused him to grin.

Shinigami coughed to catch their attention. "_**Now that that's been taken care of, maybe we can get on to further business."**_ Both Naruto and Sounga nodded. Sounga proceeded to the inside of the cage. "_**Naruto can I see the seal."**_ Naruto handed it to him. After a few moments the seal proceeded to glow blue before it glowed Yellow and handed it back to Naruto. "_**Naruto when Sounga is inside the cage he will slam the doors closed behind him. When that happens place the seal back where it was before understand?**_" Naruto nodded and waited for the doors to close.

When Sounga was inside the cage he grabbed each door with his human like claws and slammed them closed. The moment those doors closed Naruto seemed to body flicker to where the seal was before and placed the seal there. Again the two sentient beings were scared.

The seal glowed blue then a blinding white then fading into black.

Once they all realized the seal was a success the death god got Naruto's attention. "_**Now Naruto, since Kyuubi was your former 'Tenant' you received some of his power thus allowing you to harness Sounga's power easier. As such you will receive a new bloodline that has never before been seen in Humans. It is the power of the darkness flame. But since you had Kyuubi inside you longer than Sounga, the bloodline will be accessible through a Doujutsu.**_" He stopped to let Naruto absorb all the information.

Naruto was barely containing his excitement he had a blood line that no one else in the world will have other than him and his new family. "What will my Doujutsu consist of?"

"**It will be a combination of the Jagan** (I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho)** a demonic eye that is required to manipulate and control the darkness flame, and the Sharingan the Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan that has a lot to do with accuracy.**"

"Dose this mean that I'll be related to 'Sasuke'?" he asked fearfully.

Shinigami chuckled. "_**No. Not in such close terms. You'll be related to Sasuke as he is related to Hinata.**_" Naruto put on a confused expression. Shinigami sighed. "_**The Uchiha Sharingan is an evolved or devolved form of the Byakugan the Hyuga Clan's Doujutsu. They're more like distant cousins, like you are now.**_"

"Okay I think I get it. Now what about my bloodline?"

"**It will be called the 'Ijingan'** (Devil's eye). **It gives you phenomenal charka control. The eye slows down time according to reaction speed of the user. Their accuracy is unmatched and allows them to see farther distances than the Byakugan. It also allows them to create a weapon out of their charka. The eye also gives them the ability to see the weak point in any opponent or any jutsu making them nearly invincible. The eye takes on two forms, one is not better than the other, just useful for a different purposes. The first form is when the eye turns coal black and a, silver four-pointed shuriken appears in it. The second form is when the white in the eye turns black and the eye turns silver and a black four-pointed Shuriken appears with a silver pupil. In either form you can call upon the power of the Darkness Flame and mold it to your liking, that I will train you how to do. Try and look for a Jounin to teach you about weapons.**"

Naruto was drooling with stars in his eyes at how powerful he would be. "I'll be the greatest Ninja in the world. No one can stop me!" he said as his eyes burned with determination.

The two sentient beings beamed down on this boy he would definitely be a great Ninja and man. "_**Just remember Naruto. You aren't getting this power just yet, your going to have to earn it!**_"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Shinigami-sama." Naruto said happily. "I appreciate everything I earn so they mean more to me that way. Besides, there is no way I'm going to turn out like some emo and think I'm better than others. I would never want to be as spoiled as Sasuke-teme."

The two great beings beamed down brighter on the boy. He would surpass all their expectations without fail and maintain his carefree mentality. He would defiantly become something great.

"**_Okay now that that's taken care of, its time for me to leave and for you to wake up._**"

Before Naruto could even answer he faded out of his mind.

"**_You think he'll be okay?_**" asked the death god as he too began to fade away.

"**I'm here aren't I? I'll make sure of it.**" Said Sounga with a devilish grin.

* * *

In the Real World.

A woman wearing an all black body suit and white armor on her arms legs and torso and a Katana strapped to her back with long purple hair and a cat mask was standing over the body of a bloody, broken and bruised Naruto, this person was Yugao Uzuki.

She kneeled down to look at his body. She took off her mask for some kind of confermation that it was him. The moment she realized that it was him, she cried. Since the Kyuubi attack, the third Hokage had issued that the Anbu protect Naruto from mistreatment by the villagers. The only problem was, even some of the shinobi treated him as bad as the villagers, sometimes worse. And the currupt ones even wet as far up as the Anbu. The only problem was that her squad was to pick them out of the rest so the boy would never end up like this. It tore her up iinside that she couldn't protect the legacy of the fourth Hokage.

Naruto woke up in a pool of his own blood and in a lot of pain. '_Guess those villageres really did a number on me this time._' He thought.

He heard the sobs of a person nearby, but because of that first hit he received he was a little dillousional. He tried to move only for it to be more painfull than his current position. He tried to speak only to cough up blood. This brought Yagao out of her thoughts and found him breathing easier. She immediately put her Anbu mask back on and proceeded to put his body up carefully.

Naruto was about to say something, only to be cut off by Yagao. "Don't worry. Uzumaki-sama, I'm here to help." And she took off towards the hospital.

'_Nobody has spoken to me with such praise before._' Thought Naruto.

'_**That's because she's someone who actually gives a damn.**_'

Naruto realized who he was talking to. '_Sou-_' but he was cut off.

'_**Kid only one rule. Address me as RyuuJin-sensei. Got it?**_' asked the Dragon King.

'_Hai, Ryuujin-sensei!_' Naruto said in a saluted tone. '_Ryuujin-sensei how can I speak to you now?_'

'_**I opened a mental link so I can assist you in times of need.**_' He explained.

'_Okay. Do you really think she is alright to be around?_' Naruto questioned. '_I mean, I've been dooped by them before._'

'_**She is definitly alright. before you fully regained conciousnous, I herd her crying for you. You fully waking up means she will be taking you to the hospital instead of the mourg.**_'

Naruto turned his head to look at the woman who was coverd in his blood carrying him to the hospital for help, a greatful smile crossed his lips. 'Thank you' he mouthed before passing out again.

* * *

In Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up in front of Sounga's cage. He made a mental note to redecorate this place, because it didn't seem fitting for such a well-endowed figure.

"**Welcome back Kid.**" Said Sounga with a smile.

"Hello again Sou… Ryuujin-sensei." Naruto said with a bow.

Ryuujin beamed down on the blond. "**Now kid I'm going to do something interesting to your seal.**"

"Like what Ryuujin-sensei?"

"**I'm going to make your seal appear all over your body, in the form of Tattoos.**"

Naruto had a look of serious confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

Ryuujin sighed. "**I mean that when ever you unlock an ability of the 'Jagan' it will appear wherever that ability is used. Say, that you obtain wings of the darkness flame, a tattoo in the form of wings will appear on your back.**"

"Awesome." Naruto said in a dream like tone as he drooled at the thought of what he looks like in Tattoos.

"**Okay kid it's time for your first.**" Naruto nodded and listened intently. "**In order to receive your powers you must get the instructions from me, or your body will be damaged for life.**" Naruto nodded but gulped at the last part. "**Now in order to activate your first power you must make your fists clenched, then slam your knuckles together.**" He then performed the said action so Naruto could see.

"Here goes nothing. Fists of the mortal flame: Release!" he yelled as he slammed his fists together. Almost instantly, his fists were covered in a black and blue flame that lasted for a few moments before dieing down. There on the back of both of his hands, was a blue square with a black flame design. 'Cool!' was the only thought that could enter Naruto's mind as he inspected his hands.

'_**To think the Jagan would react so well to a human. It even told him the command to awaken his powers.**_' He then saw Naruto Activate the flames again and then punch the ground making a huge creator with scorch marks all over it. Ryuujin smirked at the amount of damage Naruto just made. '_**Then again, he isn't any normal human.**_' "**Alright kid listen up.**" He said getting Naruto's attention. "**I want you to come up with at least 6 techniques before I activate your Ijingan, or if you are protecting someone important that calls for that kind of power, in which case I'll activate another flame.**"

"Hai, Ryuujin-sensei."

"**Now get out of here kid. You need your rest and I'm going to sleep until you need me.**" He coiled up like a snake would and fell asleep right then and there. His wings fading out of existence and the ring shrinking until it became the size of his fist and melded onto his back like a tattoo.

Naruto was about to leave when he remembered something. '_Almost forgot._' He closed his eyes then the entire room turned black as if a living shadow crept over the place. When the shadow finally cleared away Naruto was in the center of a large battle arena with red columns holding up a ceiling surrounding it in a circular pattern with white dragons spiraling down from them with the heads looking at the center of the arena, the entire structure was over looking large mountains. On the opposite end of where Naruto was facing two dragon statues were on the opposite end of a large Emperor like throne where Ryuujin was currently resting.

Pleased with what his results, Naruto decided it was time for rest and faded out of existence.

When Naruto was gone Ryuujin opened up one eye and took a good look at his surroundings before closing it. '**_Not bad kid._**'

**(AN): That's it for the first chapter. Please review I could use plenty of ideas for the darkness flame. And who his Teammates should be, I hate Sakura, and Sasuke is as Gay as Orochimaru.**


	2. Surprises and Exams

(AN: Please stop complaining to me about stuff that's not important! I am not putting the Names of Jutsu in Japanese for a reason: it would take me too long to trans late it or find it in that context. Any thing I put in Japanese you can read at the bottom, everything else don't bug me about it.)

(Side Note: I still need more ideas for jutsu that Naruto is goanna use and yes I will put a _FEW_ characters form Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha in this Crossover so _QUIT ASKING!_ )

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

"_**Shinigami**_"

"**Ryuujin/sounga**"

Surprises and Exams

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be more like this…

Naruto awoke to the sounds of beeping machines that belonged to heart monitors. When he opened his eyes he was staring at a white tiled ceiling. He was hooked up to a breathing respirator and a heart monitor. He was wrapped from head to toe in bandages; they just weren't covering his mouth eyes or hands. Turning his head (painfully), he sees the same Anbu that was carrying him, sitting in a chair next to his bead, except her mask was in her lap as she was sleeping. Naruto tried to speak, but it came out in a low groan. This caused the woman to wake up. As soon as she looked his way she started to cry due to Naruto giving her a grateful smile.

"I'll be right back." She managed to croak out as she ran out of the room.

'_I wonder where she's going._'

'**Probably to get the Hokage.**'

'_Yea. Ojji-san will want to know that I'm alright._'

True to their thoughts the woman came in with the Hokage asking all types of questions like if he was alright, but only getting a small nod or smile because of his current condition.

"Now Naruto," began the old man. "You will have to remain in the hospital for a few days to a week. The damage to you body was too extensive for you to be released too soon." Getting a nod from the blond he decided to continue. "Also because of last nights attack, someone has decided to adopt you." Getting a shocked expression and then a questioning one he pointed to the woman. "This is Yugao Uzuki. Soon to be Yugao Gekko. Your new mother." The last part he said with a smile.

Naruto could only stare at the woman as she waved her hand at him in complete shock. After a moment, a smile graced his lips, not his foxy grin a true heart wrenching smile as a tear slid down his face. "Kaa-san." He said which got another tear and smile out of Yuago. She approached his bedside and took a seat as she started to stroak his hair.

The Hokage was beaming down on them. He knew that Naruto needed a mother and father figure in his life, since he saw Iruka as more of a big brother than a dad, but a family member all the same. He knew that Yuago along with Hayate would teach hm the skills to defend himself since they harbored no hatred towards him.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, but you are going to have to watch over him as he sleeps, since you are still an Anbu Yuago-chan." Said the Hokage with a smile as he exited the room with a smile all the while thiking about how much better Naruto's life was going to get from here on out.

Yuago kept starring into Naruto's eyes as she stroked his hair, they held the innocence of a child but the warmth of a person that she could truly love.

Naruto was wondering if Kami was a woman at this point, why? Because there is no way a man would take pity on him because of something that wasn't his fault. But then again, no woman would give him the power of hell in return for the most currupt of the Biju 9. But as he stared into Yuago's eyes he didn't seem to care because those eyes told him that they would protect him and help him grow into the strongest of men.

As he yanwed Yuago realized that it was getting late and he needed his rest after what he went through. So she did the motherly thing and kissed him on his forehead, that alone was enough for him to feel more comfortable than he ever did and told him that he would be safe for the first time in his life. "Alright, its late and you need your rest, I'll be back tomorrow if your awake and bring in with me your future father." She smiled at this because Naruto was beaming at the fact that he would be part of a true family for the first time in his life he felt as though he was apart of something. She proceeded to the door and turned off the light to his room, right before she left she said; "Oyasuminasai, Sagere." And she closed the door.

Naruto immediately fell asleep with a smile on his tear-streaked face with only one thought in mind. 'I have a family.'

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto awoke the following morning without his breathing respirator. The only thing that was in the room besides him was his heart monitor. He could smell food coming from beyond his door; he could almost taste the food the he was deprived of for so long.

His door open up to reveal a woman with a nurses outfit on, she had long blond wavy hair and caring jade green eyes with a full bust for her 5'6 size and with three trays of food on each shelves of her cart she had a happy smile on as she entered. Naruto was openly drooling, he didn't know weather it was from his hot nurse or the food she brought in with her or both, but one thing was for sure, Kami was a man!

"Good morning young man I'm your nurse Keikuko." She said with a warm smile, which caused Naruto to thank every Kami under the sun. "I brought you your breakfast." She said which brought Naruto from his thoughts.

"Um…"

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't move my arms. Can you feed me?" He asked with a blush that was hidden by his bandages.

She only smiled at him and sat him upright so he could eat. Then she put a serving tray in front of him filled with pancakes she then took the fork sitting next to them and picked up a bite size portion with it. "Open wide!" she said cheerfully.

Naruto did just that but before the food reached his mouth the door opened to reveal three kids a puppy and their parents.

"Hey Naruto! Heard you were in the hospital." said the first. This boy had had brown spiky hair and two long red 'fangs' like tattoos under his eyes and a white puppy on his head. As the group took a good look at what was happening Naruto had just bit down on the food and was chewing merrily.

Naruto as he was chewing looked towards the group they had their jaws on the floor except the dog boys' mother who was smiling. He swallowed and said with a happy grin; "I love the Hospital!" this got the nurse to giggle at him and offer another bite of food which he took happily. "What are you guys doing here Kiba?" He asked between bites.

"We all herd that you were in the hospital and came to visit." answered the dog boy who was on the verge of tears for not getting the same treatment as his best friend. "You look like you ran head first in a series of brick walls."

"You try helping someone by getting a bully to leave them alone and tell me how you feel." He retorted as he took another bite of food.

"If we had known you were doing _this_ good," said another boy motioning his hand towards the nurse and she fed him another bite "we wouldn't have come. Lucky troublesome blond." He mumbled the last part. This boy had a bored expression on his face and black hair that was tied up into a Pineapple like ponytail.

"I'm still glad you guys did Shikamaru."

"So Naruto, you goanna eat all that?" asked the third. This boy was big boned as was his dad and had a 'V' shaped brown haircut and a swirl like mark on each cheek.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "What about those chips you have Choji?"

Choji quickly put them behind his back. "What chips?" he asked innocently.

The man behind him put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Choji you'll get second breakfast _after_ we get home."

"But dad…" Choji whined.

The mans own stomach growled. "Yea. I know son." He said sadly. Naruto kept eating. "It's torture for me too, but he needs it more than we do."

Choji looked at Naruto again. "Yes dad."

"So Naruto, you going to start at the Academy in three years?" asked Kiba. "I would be disappointed if my only competition besides these two," he pointed to Shikamaru and Choji "wasn't there when I graduated at the top of the class." He said proudly.

"Tsume please handle your son, he is getting ahead of himself again. Troublesome." Said a man that looked like Shikamaru except for a few scars on his face and the Jounin outfit he wore.

"Shikaku you know full well I can't do anything about that." Said Tsume. Said woman wore the standard Jounin outfit and had the Inuzuka clan tattoos on her face, and brown spiky hair, with teeth that looked like fangs and slit like eyes.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

Naruto was eating his pancakes while all this was going on when he was finished Keikuko took his tray and put it back on the serving cart. And Left out of the room. "Kiba you know full well that you aren't goanna get to be the top of the class."

"And why is that?" Kiba said getting irritated.

"Because one: I'm not goanna get it. Two: neither of us are that good, or that smart. And three: the only one's who might make it are Shino, Shikamaru, and _Sasuke_." Naruto said Matter-a-fatly spitting out the last word like it was poison.

Kiba took a thinking pose on the floor. "Shikamaru isn't goanna make it because he couldn't care less. And Shino won't do it because it draws too much attention to himself." Kiba said.

"Hey guys what about me?" said Choji in a sad mood.

"You're almost as lazy as Shikamaru!" Kiba Yelled.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Shikamaru.

Everyone took on a thinking pose. No one said anything for a few minutes, each one thinking about how to deal with going to the academy.

'**Kid I have an idea.**'

'_Yea what is it Ryuujin-sensei?_'

'**Ninja are put on to three man squads right?**' he got a nod out of the blond. (AN: He teaches Naruto in his sleep) '**Well then, why not try to split the teams up early and then work your way to get to the point that you are the way you arranged them?**'

'_Let me ask Shikamaru._'

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Yea, what is it Naruto?"

"Who do you think we should have on our teams when we become Ninja?"

"Hmm. Well, I would say me and Choji would do great with Ino, but she is too loud and me and Choji would probable end up with more bruises from her instead of training." He said getting a shudder out of everyone. "So I would say, me Kiba, and Sakura. You, Shino, and Ino. And Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke."

"Come on guys, stop torturing me. First you wouldn't let me eat with you, and then you ignore me, now you're putting me on the team with the Emo Pretty boy! Come on!" Yelled Choji.

"It's fair Choji. Sasuke wouldn't want so much attention from his fan girls so he would do better with Hinata over Sakura and Ino anyway. Plus he pretty much _Hates_ Kiba and Naruto, so he wouldn't be able to get along with either of them. He wouldn't be able to take orders from me or Shino because he too much of a self-righteous ass to get over him self and work with others."

"Watch your language Shikamaru." Shikaku said sternly.

"Troublesome. Anyway, you're the only one who would be able to work with him."

"I guess." Said Choji giving up the fight. "So what about the rest of you? How do you plan on making the teams the way you want them?"

"Well since Kiba and Shikamaru are going to be on the same team as Sakura, Kiba is going to be the class idiot and Shikamaru is going to be the Rookie of the year." Said Naruto getting everyone's attention. " All we have to do is tell Ino what's going on and we'll be fine."

"Naruto you do realize that Ino is one of the Presidents of the Sasuke fan-club." Said Kiba like it was obvious.

"You do remember that she's only doing that to make Sakura mad, right?" countered Naruto.

"Well whatever the case may be, we will have to put this plan into action at some point." Said Shikamaru getting nods all around.

"You guys are goanna have to do it since we need to be ready before the Academy starts." Said Naruto.

"Agreed. We will do it while you're in the hospital. We will also warn Shino so he doesn't try to ruin anything, or maybe so he can join us." Said Shikamaru getting nods all around.

The adults were impressed at the plan that a bunch of five year olds were putting together. These kids were obviously very smart and were going to become even smarter as they grow up. Their bond as friends were already this strong, it would only get stronger.

"On to better things." Said Tsume getting the little group of friends' attention. "Naruto, I heard you got adopted." She said smiling. "Congratulations." Naruto could only beam at that.

"WHAT?!" All the other boys yelled at the same time.

"When did you get adopted?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Time out! I will answer all you questions in order. Yesterday, Yugao Uzuki soon to be Yugao Gekko and Hayate Gekko, and because they told me about it after she brought me here." Said Naruto after he got them to calm down. "They will be here in a few hours if you guys want to meet them." He said.

"We'll be here, they are close friends of ours and I only got to talk to her for a few minutes. So we'll be here." Said Tsume getting a grin out of Naruto.

"Yea we'll be here too. I'm sure Hayate would love to see his new son." Said Shikaku with a grin that cause Choza to grin as well.

"We better go dad, I don't want mom yelling at us for not tending to the dear again." Said Shikamaru, which got a nod out of his father.

"Bye Naruto C'ya later." Bid Choji as he and the rest of the group left.

'**You've got some great friends their kid.**'

Naruto could only smile. '_The best._'

'**Kid from what I've heard form the souls in hell, this Hayate Gekko, is known to be the**_'Leafs Crescent Moon' _**he is a deadly swords man, and mastered a technique at a young age that should have taken him decades to master.**'

'_I'll ask him to train me when I get old enough for the academy because I'm too young to hold a sword now._'

**'Alright kid. I'll let you sleep until your mother comes in that way you won't be so bored.**'

'_Thanks Ryuujin-sensei._' Naruto thought gratefully as he began to drift off only to see a small patch of indigo hair by his door.

* * *

Two Hours later

He awoke two hours later to see his new mom and a two men he never saw before smiling at him and a girl with Indigo hair with pearl like pupil less eyes fiddling with her fingers, that he immediately recognized.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I w-wanted t-t-to th-thank y-y-you Na-ru-ru-ruto-kun." She stuttered softly. "If I-it was-n't f-for m-me, yo-you wo-would-n't b-be in the hos-pi-pital now." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-Chan." Naruto said loudly and happily.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to become Hokage some day, and if I can't protect my friends when they need my help then I don't deserve the title." The last part he put on a huge grin to which Hinata blushed furiously but only the adults saw it and grinned at her embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun." said Yuago as she got his attention. "The man with the eyes like Hinata is her father Hiashi." Said longhaired man took a bow. "And this man on my right, is your new Otou-san Hayate." She said happily. Hayate smiled warmly at Naruto who could only genuinely smile back at him.

When Hinata saw Naruto smile she immediately knew that he would always help others and maybe, he would be her boy friend in the future. That made her blush furiously at the thought and hide behind Hiashi who only smiled at her misfortune.

After a few more minutes, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino and Shino came into Naruto's room along with their parents.

"Hey Naruto how you doing?" asked Ino. She had long pale blond hair and blue pearl like pupil less eyes.

"Fine. Did the guys tell you about our plan?" he asked her.

"Yes they did. And I said okay. Sasuke is a Jerk and needs to be taught a lesson by someone he'd least expect it, Shikamaru." The last part she said looking at him with a very creepy smile that promised pain if he didn't comply.

"Troublesome. Guess I have no choice."

"No you don't." everyone said in unison.

"Hey wait did anyone tell Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"No we didn't get the chance." Said Kiba. "When we went to go tell her at the Hyuga compound, they told us she left already."

"Wh-What's g-go-ing on?" asked Hinata.

"Well basically we decided who is going to be on what team when we get older. We decided that it would be me Sakura and Kiba, you Choji and Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shino."

"WHAT?! Why do I have to be on the team with that pompous emo?" screamed Hinata.

"Troublesome, that's exactly what was Choji's expression when we told him. But this is the only way for the teams to be equal in power and intellect." Said Shikamaru.

"The teams would be balanced." Said Shino getting everyone's attention. "Shikamaru and Sakura are easily the smartest out of all our friends, and Kiba really isn't all that smart period."

"Stop picking on me!!" Kiba yelled causing everyone to chuckle or in the girls' case giggle.

"Anyway, between Sakura and Kiba they're strength is easily brought back up. Sasuke is a show off and between Hinata and Choji he might learn some humility and give them both more confidence." This caused both Hinata and Choji to look down. "But he might also learn to accept help from others. Now Naruto and I are both, well, supportive. With Ino on our team with her direct approach our team would be balanced." Getting nods from both Naruto and Ino.

"This is goanna be fun guys. Lets do our best, or in Kiba's case fail miserably." Naruto said.

"Leave me Alone!" Everyone just laughed at him.

That's when Keikuko walked in with some lunch for Naruto. It was three Ramen bowls. "Hello Naruto-kun. I brought you lunch." She said from behind all the parents. They parted like a sea for her and the guys couldn't help but drool, in Shibi's case a slight nosebleed.

"Naruto-kun who is this woman?" asked Yugao glaring at her.

"I'm Keikuko Naruto's Nurse." She said kindly. "I brought him breakfast and I'm here for his lunch."

"Alright." said Hayate nervously. "Lets give Naruto back his room I'm sure he would love to eat in peace." The last part he said looking at the drooling Acimichi family.

"Yes lets." Said Haishi trying his very best not to stare at the Nurse and ushering his daughter outside.

Soon everyone else followed him out but not without Yugao giving Keikuko one last glare.

'_Man my life is goanna be so much fun later on._' He thought happily before he took his first bite of ramen.

The rest of the week went by fairly well and quickly for Naruto's standards. On his last day in the Hospital his new parents picked him up and brought him to their new home. It was an average sized apartment since they needed to move because they were living in two separate ones at the time. Naruto at one time asked why they weren't living together they only said because they weren't married yet. All and all, he loved his life.

* * *

Time Skip 3 Years

Naruto is in a training field with Hayate.

Naruto's appearance has changed incredibly within the last three years. His 'Whisker' like birthmarks disappeared, and his ears seemed to be pointed and slanted backwards like a dragon and his hair no longer spiked upwards, instead it grew smooth and shoulder length with black highlights. His fangs got longer he looked like a vampire even when his mouth was closed. This has caused him to wear a facemask like a certain silver haired Jounin.

"Naruto I have a present for you considering it's your birthday." Said Hayate. He could only chuckle at Naruto he has calmed down considerably over the past three years and has grown quite well; he is now at a height of 5 ft. He now wore a pair of black shorts and blue t-shirt with the village leaf sign on the front in black with blue sandals.

"What is it otou-san?" Naruto asked calmly yet filled with anticipation.

"Two things, one: I'm going to teach you how to wield a sword." He said smirking and pulled out two kendo-training swords and handed one two Naruto. "Two I'm going have you sign the Summoning Contract."

Naruto was speechless. On one hand he was going to learn how to defend himself, on the other hand, he was going to learn to summon. This truly was his greatest birthday ever, second only to when his mom gave him Chakra control exercises to help him become a better Ninja.

"Thank you otou-san!" Naruto yelled happily as he hugged his father. Hayate could only laugh, Naruto may have become calmer but he would always be Naruto. After a heart wrenching moment Naruto and Hayate both got up. "So what will I learn to summon?" he asked.

Hayate smirked and did a few hand seals, bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" there was a puff of smoke and Naruto's Jaw was on the floor at what he saw.

* * *

Time skip Four years

Naruto is in the academy sitting next to Shino and Kiba. Both of them have played their part in their plan to formulate the teams. Along with everyone else. Currently Sakura was arguing (or was more like ranting) about how Sasuke was the real rookie of the year not Shikamaru since he and the guys were talking about it earlier. (An: everyone looks the same, except Naruto's Jump suit is black.)

"There is no way that you can be as good as you think you are because Sasuke is so much better than you! He's way more handsome, smarter, stronger…" Sakura went on and on and on.

"Hey Sakura are you done Iruka-sensei walked in 5 minutes ago and were waiting to begin class." Said Naruto, which got Sakura to look around the room franticly, which only got huge amounts of laughter out of everyone else.

"Sakura you're a sucker!" Kiba said in-between laughs. She was about to knock him side the head, until.

"Shut Up!" que: Big Head no Jutsu. "If you anyone of you wants to pass the Genin exam I suggest you all shut UP!!" Yelled Iruka. Said man was wearing the standard Chunin outfit of an all black Ninja out fit with a green vest. His hairstyle was like Shikamaru, and had a wide scar across his nose.

Everyone immediately got into their seats and waited for their names to be called. The entire time Naruto was having a private conversation with Ryuujin.

'_So what's going on Ryuujin-sensei?_'

'**Another flame is being awoken.**'

'_I thought you said that you wouldn't give me another flame until I found three more uses for the first flame._'

'**Originally that was the case, but the Jagan portion of your Dojutsu has a mind of it's own and seems that it wishes to teach you something new despite what I say, remember that the Jagan is a demon eye, I only have limited control over it's power despite how strong I am.**'

'_Okay I think I can swallow that._'

"Naruto Gekko." Said Iruka.

"Guess it's my turn." He said and walked into the exam room.

* * *

In the Exam Room

Naruto stood before Iruka and the other instructor Mizuki. This man wore the same outfit as Iruka but didn't wear the Hai-te. He had shoulder length silver hair.

"Now Naruto," started Iruka, "in order for you to pass this exam, you are required to perform three academy jutsu and any other Jutsu you want. It can be of any rank or skill level, just make sure we can still use this place." Naruto smirked. These were the simplest rules in the world. "Okay Naruto the first three requirement Jutsu are; transformation, substitution, and the clone Jutsu. You may begin when ready."

Naruto nodded. He did the ram sign and yelled "Transform!" there was a poof of smoke, there stood a perfect copy of the Hokage in his robes, Pipe and all.

"Very good Naruto." Said Iruka.

The Next moment Mizuki threw a pencil at the 'Hokage' that then turned into a chair.

"Alright Naruto, all that's left is for the Clone jutsu then you can perform any Jutsu of you choice." Said Iruka.

Naruto nodded, this jutsu was the one jutsu he was having trouble with at the beginning of the academy, but thanks to Ryuujin he found a way around it.

Naruto smirked and put his hands into a cross hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a huge smoke cloud when it cleared there was Naruto's all over the room, on the ceiling, on the walls everywhere. "So do I pass?" he said with a smirk as he looked at the two dumbfounded Teachers.

"W-w-what happened t-t-to the c-c-clone Jutsu N-Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Well," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I have too much charka and not enough control to perform the clone Jutsu. So the Hokage told me about the Shadow clone jutsu, the only other type of clone he knew how to make, and taught it to me."

"Well if the Hokage taught you that jutsu then I guess it's alright with him that you use it to pass. All you have to do now is perform one jutsu of your choice and you pass." Iruka said uncharacteristically serious.

Naruto nodded and began to go threw hand seals then bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Back outside in the other room

"How hard do you think I'm going to have to work to outdo the troublesome one?" Shikamaru asked Choji.

Choji looked at the door. Then there came the cry of "Summoning Jutsu!" followed by a beastly demonic roar and Jounin level killing intent.

"Harder than usual." Choji said with a sigh.

Shikamaru's expression turned from bored to irritation.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Back in the Test Room

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws were still o the floor. '_Naruto jut performed two Jounin level techniques as if they were nothing. I'm starting to second-guess if Shikamaru is the real rookie of the year._' Thought Iruka.

Mizuki on the other hand, was having very different thoughts on our blond Hokage hopeful. '_How can the demon brat perform two Jounin Level techniques?! Looks like I'm going to have to find someone else to retrieve the forbidden scroll instead._'

Naruto picked up a headband and put it around his waist like a belt. He then proceeded out to where the others were to be tested. He immediately noticed that the students had different expressions on their faces from amusement on all the guys that knew him, besides Shikamaru whose face radiated irritation. To Hinata and Ino who had smug smiles on their faces to Sasuke looking extremely pissed.

He went and took a seat in between Hinata and Ino. Sakura tended to leave him alone more often when he did so, probably because she expected Ino to do it since he was next to her. Hinata blushed and looked away. Ino poked Naruto on his shoulder, he looked at her, she pointed at Hinata. He looked between both girls and raised an eyebrow. Ino only smiled playfully and raised her eyebrows in a highly suggestible manner. Naruto could only stare at the ceiling with a scowl as he blushed, his mask hid both.

'_Where did an idiot like him learn the summoning jutsu? And what exactly did he summon?_' were Sasukes thoughts as he glared at our blond. If anyone looked carefully at Sasuke they would see him slightly trembling.

Naruto caught Sasuke Glaring at him. "Stop staring at me Ero-Teme. I don't roll that way." Said Naruto as he stared at the ceiling. He got exactly what he wanted, snickering to laughing from Kiba and Choji among the guys, to killing intent directed at him from the girls and Sasuke that he just shrugged off.

"Shikamaru Nara." Announced Iruka.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as he made his way into the test room.

A few minutes and girly screams later, Shikamaru came out with his hai-te pinned to his right shirtsleeve.

"Well now that that's out of the way, I would like to congratulate you all on passing the Genin exam. Let me just say that it was a privilege to be you sensei for the past seven years and that I'm proud of all of you. Now tomorrow you will all meet you Jounin sensei's I expect you all to go have your id's for your careers as Ninja taken care of before then. You are all dismissed!" Iruka announced.

(AN: Well that's it Send me reviews people I not only need to know attacks for Naruto but, NEW attacks for everyone else too. Send me REVIEWS!!)

Oyasuminasai: Good night

Sagere: My son

Keikuko: Beauty


	3. Friends the worlds greatest Treasure

(AN: Sorry i just fixed the chapter nothing special sorry, i just like to fix my mistakes.)

(AN: Please stop complaining to me about stuff that's not important! I am not putting the Names of Jutsu in Japanese for a reason: it would take me too long to translate it or find it in that context. Any thing I put in Japanese you can read at the bottom, everything else don't bug me about it.)

(Side Note: I still need more ideas for jutsu that Naruto is gonna use and yes I will put a _FEW_ characters form Yu Y Hakusho and Inuyasha in this Crossover so _QUIT ASKING!_ )

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

"_**Shinigami**_"

"**Ryuujin/sounga**"

Friends the Worlds greatest Treasure

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be more like this…

* * *

After Iruka dismissed the graduating class of the world's newest shinobi, they were all greeted to the sight of all their parents congratulating them. The kids were all frozen still; they didn't know what to say. To them, the support of their family is the most important and most gratifying thing that they could ever hope for.

Everyone was beginning to get uncomfortable, no one knew what to say, it was both nerve wrecking and embarrassing; that is , until Kiba jumped high in the air and screamed "Were REAL Ninjas!" which was followed by a big "YEA!" and everyone embracing their parents.

"Were so proud."

"Nii-chans a ninja!"

"Finally, someone else to bring in money."

These were some of the welcomed and slightly weird remarks some parents gave their kids. But there were also murmurs going around about Naruto that weren't made by the adults; but by the children.

"I can't believe they let him become a ninja."

"Yea. Especially considering he's the Kyu-"

"Shhh! were not supposed to talk about that!"

Naruto ignored them of course because he and his family of parents, friends and the Hokage knew that the Kyuubi was gone, but also that Ryuujin took his place '_Not like I'll ever tell those old farts that_' Naruto thought bitterly. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ino wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto we are all going to the mall later to get some new gear and clothes. You want to come?" she asked in a sisterly way. (An: yes they have malls here and video games and TV's so DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT!!)

"Yea sure. If we went to see a client now about a mission they wouldn't even hire us because we look so child like you know?"

"Great meet us all at Ichiriku's at '5'. I'll take you guys to the mall from there."

"Okay Ino later. I want to check on Konohamaru and his friends to see if they gotten any better."

Naruto remembered the first time he met Konohamaru; he was talking to the old man about not being able to get sufficient training equipment for starting out in the academy.

A ten year old Naruto walked into the thirds office hoping to get information on a store that would hopefully sell him sufficient shinobi equipment

"Hey Ojji-san." Naruto greeted with his old cheery voice and facemask.

"AH, Naruto! What can I do for you?"

Naruto put on an angry face, or what the old Kage to tell was an angry face with a mask on. "None of those retarded store clerks will sell me proper shinobi equipment or equipment for proper price without over charging me."

The old man had a solemn look on his face '_People are really are ignorant. How could those Villagers truly think a kind boy like you could be a demon?_' the old man thought. He then saw Naruto was expecting an answer to his question and was about to answer him when the door slammed open.

"Okay Ojji-san, today is the day I become Hokage!" This was a young six year old boy with spiky brown hair sticking out through the middle of a bucket shaped helmet and overly large scarf.

He then charged at the old man with a wooden Shuriken. He then made it only half way across the office before he tripped over his scarf and fell on his face. Naruto and Sarutobi only sweat-dropped at his actions.

"Who's the runt?" Naruto asked.

"My grandson, Konohamaru."

At that moment a Jounin wearing an all black suit and black Aburame like glasses appeared in the doorway. "Honorable grandson! You really should get rid of that scarf that's why you trip all the time."

"Ittai! That hurt. Who tripped me?!" he screamed. He then looked at Naruto and his still slightly spiked pale blond hair. "It was you!" he said pointing to Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'Huh' me! You tripped me! Admit it!" He was screaming now and it was starting to wear on Narutos nerves.

"You should really listen to your elders and get rid of that scarf, that's what you tripped over no-" but he didn't get to finish.

"You tripped me you liar!" he yelled using '_Big Head no Jutsu_'.

That was the last straw for Naruto his patience wears thin, especially when it comes to kids. So he jacked him up by his collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Listen here you shrimp I didn't do anything to you and you better not call me liar again or I'll knock you senseless. You here me?!"

"I dare you, I'm the grandson of the Hokage you can't do anything to me." Naruto paused for a minute, as if weighing the options in his head. '_I knew it. He doesn't have the balls._' Konohamaru thought with a grin. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"I don't care if he's your grand mother you test **my** patience, you pay for it." The last part he knocked Konohamaru upside his head.

'_Whoa he's different_' Konohamaru thought before he hit the floor.

"Honorable grandson!" yelled the Jounin.

"Shut up Ebisu! He just hit the ground!" Yelled the old man. Then he sighed and turned his attention back to Naruto. "Naruto if you go to fifty First Street in the shopping district I bet you they will sell you efficient equipment and at low prices too."

"Thanks Ojji-san!" waved Naruto as he left.

Ebisu looked at Naruto's retreating form for a while then turned his attention back to Konohamaru, which he realized wasn't there anymore.

"He left with Naruto." The third informed him.

Ebisu began to panic. "Honorable grandson! Wait for me, I'll protect you from that hooligan!" shouted Ebisu as he ran out of the office after Naruto and Konohamaru.

'_I'm going to get drunk with Jarayia and Tsunade when they get back._' Thought the third as he lazily went back to the Kage's most foul enemy… **Paperwork**.

* * *

Ino let go of his head and shook her head in a disapproving manner. "You may be the best out of all of us but you're still just a kid Naruto"

"Naw that isn't it." Ino just looked t him confused. "Konohamaru wants to be the Hokage as well, and he thinks learning from me instead of being spoiled by his stuck-up teacher would be better for him." Naruto stated matter-o-fatly.

"Whatever. Just don't be late. We _will_ leave you behind." Ino said and walked back to her parents.

Naruto looked back at his parents who each had mischievous smiles on their faces. Naruto Knew what those smiles meant… Pain!

* * *

At Ichiriku

It was ten minutes to 5, and everyone as sitting down and helping themselves to some congratulatory Ramen provided by their parents and old Sensei. Everyone was talking about the good times they had at the Academy, and where they all were heading for in their future.

"And that's how I got Iruka Sensei to sit on a hive of Bees." Kiba said ending a funny tail of one of the pranks he played throughout their years in the academy.

"Hahaha and I ha-ha gave hahaha you three hahahahaha months detention hahahahahahah." Iruka said in between laughs.

Kiba stopped laughing. Those months were hell. He had to clean out the bathrooms and the classrooms of the entire academy. '_So much Gum_' he thought grimly.

Naruto came running up to the stand panting and out of breath. "(Pant pant) Sorry (pant) guys. (Pant) New training (Pant Pant) regiment." Naruto heaved trying to get his breathing under control.

"Doesn't matter." Ino said still giggling. "Let's go"

* * *

At the Mall

They arrived at the twenty minutes later. The first five minutes was spent by Naruto trying to regain his breath, the last five minutes was spent by Sakura questioning Ino where she was going with _them_ and why. When they finally arrived at the mall everyone gave in and let Sakura go with them as long as she didn't try to convince Sasuke to come along, or try to ogle him if he's in there. When they got to the shop for Shinobi clothes and equipment, they ran into the shop owner, and he had a problem with Naruto being there.

"I will NOT serve someone of the likes of _you_!" he announced.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Naruto said dripping with sarcasm. "Come on guys, I here, there is a weapon shop in the shopping district that sells better equipment anyway." He then started to walk away and everyone soon started to follow him.

"Hey where are you going?" everyone except Naruto stopped to look at the man. "I said I don't serve the likes of _him_!" he said pointing at Naruto. He then opened his arms in a welcoming manner. "You all however are welcome to shop here."

Everyone who knew Naruto was disgusted by this mans outburst on their friend. They were all willing to turn this man into cheese, when Hinata spoke out. "Neji-sans teammate Tenten owns the Weapon shop in the shopping district. If we hurry maybe she can help us out with getting the proper clothes and equipment."

"Yea! And since she's one of our closest friends she might give us a discount." stated Naruto.

"Good enough for me! Let's go before they close!" everyone agreed and left the mall with a note attached to the head of the dumbfounded shopkeeper.

When the shop keeper came out of his stupor, he grabbed the note, it read.

'_Listen old man,_

_When you disrespect a friend of the Konoha's founding families, be prepared for a storm. Because you won't live this down. _

_Have a pleasant day._

_Signed Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Akamichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame.'_

As soon as he finished the note, he made a mental note to get out of Konoha as soon as possible.

* * *

At the Weapon Palace

When the group arrived they were… confused? How could such a small shop sell so many weapons and be no bigger than a one story building? _51'st street, Shopping district._

'**They are in for a big surprise.**' Ryuujin thought while snickering evilly in Naruto's head. Naruto only smiled he didn't want to give away the surprise of what they would find here.

"Let's go everyone!" Naruto yelled to get everyone out of their daze.

"Naruto are you sure this is the right place?" asked Sakura. "I mean it is so… _small_."

"Never judge a book by its cover Sakura-san." Naruto said with a mischievous smile on his lips that was hidden by his mask.

"We're going to get hurt, aren't we?" asked Choji.

Naruto gasped while putting his hand here his heart was. "Choji I'm insulted you would think that I would try to trick you like that."

"Troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru. "We better go in." he said walking to the door. "We came to get some new gear, let's go get it. My moms' yelling is too troublesome to deal with coming home." The then opened the door, and a Kunai imbedded itself in the frame of the door next to his head.

Shikamaru fell on his butt staring at the kunai and the young girl coming out of the shop with three more in her hand laughing hard.

"That gets funnier every time I do that. It never gets old."

When Shikamaru shook out of his stupor he looked at the girl, she looked to be about a year older then everyone. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair tied into two buns, each sitting right above one of her ears. She was wearing blue shinobi sandals and black pants and a pink Chinese style shirt with her Hita-te tied around her forehead. '_Cute and dangerous, Troublesome._'

"Your aim has gotten better, Tenten-chan." said Naruto.

Hinata flinches at the word '_chan_', but since she was hiding behind everyone the only one who caught it was Shino.

Tenten slows down her laughing and sees Naruto with both of his eyes in upside down "U's" signaling that he's smiling.

"AH! Naruto-kun!" Tenten then runs over to Naruto and gives him a big bear hug. "It's been so long."

"Yea it has." said Naruto before he gasped for air. "Tenten can't breathe."

Tenten then looks at him seeing his eyes rolled back and his face turning three shades of blue. "OOPS!" she then lets him go. He drops to the ground gasping for air. Tenten then scratches the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I guess I don't know my own strength yet. Training with my sensei really dose produce results I guess."

She then looked and saw the reactions everyone was giving her. Shikamaru was still on the ground staring at the Kunai that whizzed by his head earlier, Choji was snickering at how this was all playing out, Kiba was all out laughing, Ino had an amused smile on her face, Shino was stoic and Sakura was plain confused. Hinata was what really caught her attention. Hinata had a scared face with a slight hint of worry in her eyes and she was staring straight at Naruto. Tenten took a few moments to look between the two. Naruto had finally got his second wind, when he did Hinata relaxed a bit but still had a slight bit of worry in her eyes. It took her a few more seconds before she realized what was going on and decided to help the poor girl out.

"So I'm guessing you guys graduated." She asked to which everyone nodded. "And you all want some '_Real Ninja_' gear?" they nodded again. Tenten smiled. "Follow me!" she announced as she walked back into the store. Soon everyone else followed with both Naruto and Shikamaru muttering about '_Troublesome girls._'

* * *

Inside the Shop

'_This place is HUGE!_' were everyone's thoughts except Naruto and Tenten. It was a three story store on the inside with a floor with a different category for Shinobi needs.

"The first floor is for Clothes and outfits. Since not everyone can wear that plain Jounin/Chunin outfit we get orders to make special outfits, even the clothes Clans wear. The second floor is for training equipment like Weights, Kunai/Shuriken holsters and training scrolls. The third floor has all our special weapons. Ranging from swords, to bows, chain weapons, and Katars. I spend most of my time up there, so if you guys need anything from me anytime just go look up there." She then turned around so she could look at all their faces with a sweet smile. "My name is Kazuma Tenten, how may I help you?"

Everyone, except Naruto, fell anime style at this. Tenten and Naruto were laughing their asses off, that was the best time they ever performed this in front of customers. "Hahahahah th-hahaha that was hahahahah the funniest ever hahahahahahahahahahahah…" Naruto said in-between laughs but gave up on trying suppress it.

"What the hell is wrong with you too?!" Kiba screamed at them.

"Sorry, sorry hahaha, but we always do this to welcome new customers." Tenten then whipped a tear from her eye. "That never gets old."

Naruto than got up from his laughing fit and walked over to Tenten and put and arm around her. "I got an idea of what we should do next time, but I'll save it until we finish our shopping." Tenten nodded and looked back at the group that was back on their feet.

"The girl's side is on the left, boys on the right." She said. She then grabbed Hinata by her hand and started pulling her away. "Come on lets go look at some clothes." Ino and Sakura soon followed her to the left side of the store, with Naruto leading the guys to the right with promises of pain and payback being shouted at him. Little did they know a lone raven haired boy was following them.

* * *

With the Girls

Ino and Sakura was looking for the flashiest, yet, stealthy garment that would show off their figure, but make them look like Ninja. Tenten however, was trying to pick out cloths for Hinata that wouldn't hide her body like her overcoat but wouldn't make her look like a pretend Ninja like Sakura.

She was about to give up, when she spotted it. She wasted no time in grabbing it off the shelves before Hinata could protest, and wrapped it in a bundle, handed it to Hinata and forced her into the changing room. "You're not coming out until I see you in _that_ outfit!" she announced in a stern sisterly voice. "No buts about it." She wanted Hinata to be seen as beautifully strong, and she be damned if she wouldn't help the poor girl. When she didn't hear anything she got real close to the door and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I don't like Naruto-kun like that Hinata." Hinata then squeaked. "He is more like a brother to me, not a _boyfriend_. And I bet he would love to see you n that too."

She didn't hear anything for a few moments until Hinata said; "Alright I'll try it on."

Tenten then gave off a squeal of a squeal of victory. "He'll be begging to be your boyfriend after this." She said as a last word of encouragement before going to help Ino and Sakura.

* * *

With the guys

The guys were all annoyed, scratch that they were beyond annoyed. Here they were trying to find some new clothes, hoping to make a good first impression with their new senseis, and who should happen to show up. None other than… Sai?

Said boy was in their graduating class as them, but no one wanted to be his friend because of his 'Penis' comments. He stood at the same height as Kiba, and wore and all black Shinobi outfit, his hair was as black as ink and fell down to only past his ears.

"Sai…" Shino said with his eyebrows twitching furiously. "What the hell are you doing here?" his voice was calm and emotionless, but if you paid attention to his arms, you would see that they were shaking with uncontrolled rage.

Sai had his fake sweet smile on his face. It was creepy no matter how you looked at it. It wasn't real as if it was a planned thing, and, it was always on.

Sai just kept his ever present smile on while looking at the guys causing all of them to shiver. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Is that so wrong?" he asked innocently while holding his hands up.

"Sai, just because Sasuke won't go out with you, doesn't mean that any of us will." said Naruto getting snickers out of all the guys.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Sai screamed using 'Big head no Jutsu'

"He's not Gay, he's 'feminine'." Kiba said. This time getting full blown laughter out of all the guys.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not gay?" Sai asked in a pleading motion.

The guys quieted down to think. After a few minutes they all came to the same conclusion. "Ask Sakura out on a date." They all said in unison.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!" Sai yelled with another 'Big head no Jutsu'

All the guys fell to the ground and began laughing until they started crying. Even Shino couldn't keep his laughing under control and ended up pounding the ground trying to get his laughing back in check. Kiba and Naruto were using each other for support, as was Shikamaru and Choji.

"Okay you pass." Naruto said from his fits of laughter. "No real straight guy would go out with that flat chested excuse for a Kunoichi any way." He then got his arm off of Kiba and stretched it out in a shaking manner. "You're officially one of us." Sai was about to grab it but Naruto pulled it back at the last second. "Just no more… 'Penis talk' or, comments in that manner. And I want to see only you in our in the company of more than one chic."

Naruto then stuck his hand out again, this time he didn't pull it back when Sai went to shake it was at that moment that a true smile crossed Sai's face. "Don't worry now that I actually have some friends, you won't see that part of me anymore."

"So what are we going to do about our clothes?" Kiba asked bringing them back to the reason that they were in the store.

"Don't worry, I spend most of my time in here to know a few options that you guys would like." Sai said.

Everyone looked at him with blank expressions that said 'You're having a Gay moment' and all held tense stances.

Sai held up his hands in a defensive manner. "I don't mean like that. Ever since we entered the academy, I wanted to buy a Katana because it's my dream to enter the Anbu Squad." They all loosened up a bit. "And since the weapons are on the third floor, I see a few things on my way up there. So I can help you guys out."

After a few silent moments Choji spoke up. "Just no bright colors man. That would look weird."

Sai agreed and directed them through the store to help them out.

* * *

Two Hours Later

It is late in the evening and Naruto and company are leaving the shop each feeling satisfied with what they picked out for themselves. The guys had to agree that Sai had good taste. He had to keep Kiba and Akamaru covering the clothes in fur so they wouldn't have to buy everything, and had to actually drag Shino to where they kept clothes that hid your appearance so he could actually try something on. Naruto and Choji were the easiest to work with 'As long as it's black' and, 'As long as it doesn't make me look fat' were the only rules that he couldn't break. Shikamaru… lets just say, that Sai made a very unusual threat, even for him. And the girls had to agree that Tenten knew what she was doing when she became a Kunoichi. She made sure that the clothes weren't too flashy; but was fashionable, and didn't restrict their movements; but allowed them to function as successful Ninja. Each person, even Sai, came out with at least three bags of clothes and equipment.

"Okay guys I'm off. If I don't get home soon my mom and sis will kill me. I'm not even going to mention what they would do to Akamaru." Kiba said.

"Alright Kiba, see 'a tomorrow." Naruto waved good bye to him.

Soon everyone else started to leave until it was just him. He knew that if his mom found out that he was out this late, well… lets just say that he wouldn't be able to move… _Ever_. So he started sprinting in order to get home. He was thankful for all the training that his parents put him through so he could make it home on time.

As he was running he caught sight of Mizuki running into the direction of the gates. Now normally he wouldn't think too much about Mizuki because he always treated Naruto like a second class Student, but when he saw Mizuki carrying a huge scroll under his Shuriken, Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed him at a safe distance still carrying the clothes he bought just minutes ago.

* * *

30 minutes later

Mizuki and Naruto were in the forest, as Naruto got closer he could see the name of the scroll Mizuki was carrying and it enraged him '_Scroll of seals_' he thought to himself. Stealing a few Jutsu is punishable by jail time, the Scroll of Seals was punishable by death, and Naruto was meant to be his Executioner.

'**Bring him down kid. I want to see if he learned anything from the scroll.**' Ryuujin told him.

'_Right. This will also give me some experience fighting another ninja._'

Naruto then flashed in font of Mizuki before he jumped on the next branch and knocked him down on the forest floor the Scroll free from his grasp.

"Halt, Mizuki _Sensei_!" Naruto spat as he placed his clothes on the branch and jumped down to pick up the scroll. "You've committed the crime of stealing from the office of the Hokage tower, and taking the Scroll of Seals." Naruto said in a police like manner. "For which, the penalty… is Death!" as the last word left his moth Mizuki rose to his feat to stare angrily at the long haired blond.

"Who the hell do you think you are you brat?!" he yelled pointing at Naruto. "You're just a mere Genin you can't possible think that your strength is anything compared to mine! I can take you down in one move!" he announced.

It was then Iruka appeared next to Naruto panting slightly. "So," he said eyeing the two "it was _Mizuki_ who stole the scroll from the Hokage tower." Naruto just nodded. Iruka sighed. "Just don't kill him Naruto." Naruto looked at Iruka confused. "Lord Hokage wants him interrogated."

"And here I thought I would actually get to knock some sense into this guy." He then shrugged. "Oh well at least I can kick his ass." He then looked at Iruka, as if expecting an answer. Iruka only smiled and nodded. Naruto had in insane gleam in his eye as he looked at Mizuki as if he was a piece of meat. "Let's have some fun."

He was about to run full speed at Mizuki when he said one thing that made Naruto stop in his tracks. "Do you want to know why the Villagers Hate you?" he yelled in an almost pleading way, when he saw that he had Naruto's and Iruka's attention he decided to continue. "All the glares, all the hate-filled taunts, the way shops always turned you away, you want to know why?" He had in insane smile as he carefully reached for one of the giant Shuriken on his back. "Twelve years ago there was a demon that attacked our village, the nine tailed fox. It is said that the fox was killed by the Fourth Hokage. You want to know what rally happened." He asked as he stood up. He noticed that the whole time he was speaking Iruka didn't move or scream at him about this being an S-class Village secrete.

"Instead the fourth Hokage made a deal with the Shinagami, and had the beast sealed away inside of a new born baby at the cost of his own soul." He then pointed at Naruto who had his head down as if thinking about all that was being told to him. "You Gekko Naruto, you are the Nine Tailed Fox!" He then removed the Giant Shuriken from his back and proceeded to charge Iruka and Naruto. "After I kill you and return the scroll to the village, I'll be treated as a hero!"

When Naruto's head snapped up when Mizuki was five feet from him, Mizuki saw a silver shuriken inside coal black eyes. "**Ijingan**!" Naruto announced and ripped the shuriken from Mizuki's hands and punched him away. When Mizuki was far enough Naruto slammed his fists together. '_Mortal Flame: Sea of black Suffering!_' and Naruto punched the ground and Mizuki was hidden from sight in a sea of blackish-blue fire.

"Naruto, you did the right thing." Iruka consoled.

Just when they thought it was over they heard 'Water Style: Water Shockwave!' and the flames were blown away by water from inside the dark sea. Mizuki just stood there glaring at Naruto. "You insolent little Gaki! You are nothing more than a mere Genin. I'll destroy you in a single move!" he only made a cross hand seal. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' twenty Mizuki's appeared next to the original.

'_That bastard! He stole my Jutsu!_'

'**I knew it! He couldn't have stolen the scroll and not learn anything.**' Ryuujin replied.

'_I'm going to enjoy delivering his soul to Shinigami-sama._'

The Mizuki clones and Mizuki then surrounded Naruto and Iruka, then went through a long chain of hand seals while announcing in unison; "There is no way I'm going to let the two of you leave here at all."

Naruto only took out a kunai and cut his thumb, and went through a few hand seals himself; 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram'.

Mizuki announced his Jutsu first, 'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!' an fire dragon for each Mizuki, flew out of each Mizuki's mouth in a thin concentrated stream at Naruto and Iruka, too fast for even them, to dodge. "DIE!"

Naruto slammed his palm on the ground as he announced his jutsu; 'Earth Style: Wing Guard Jutsu!' there was a puff of smoke that hid both Naruto and Iruka from Mizuki's view. All of the fire blasts hit the spot where Naruto and Iruka were previously seen at exactly the same time and the explosion… was _Huge_!

"Blew them away." The Mizuki's mused to themselves.

"Blew who away?" asked Naruto's voice from within the smoke.

All the Mizuki's eyes went wide. There way no way someone could survive from being hit with the power of 21 b-Class Jutsu, there was just no way. When the smoke cleared, there, in a protecting like fashion, were two, great, black, leathery, bat wings. When the wings opened, Naruto and Iruka weren't even injured by Mizuki's attack. But that's not what scared them. There, standing right behind Naruto and Iruka with a claw on each of their shoulders, was, what they could tell, a dark skinned humanoid bat with dark blue samurai armor, long black hair with eyes glowing white with the ferocity of the devil himself.

"Goliath-sama, I'm sorry to summon you in such… questionable circumstances." Naruto said carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of the leader of the Gargoyle clan. "But this traitor thought it was okay to steal an important document from Hokage-sama's tower." Naruto said pointing to the Mizuki's.

Goliath only growled, loud enough for even Mizuki to hear. "When I finish off this worm, you and I are going to have a very long talk. Understand?" the last part he unleashed killing intent strong enough so that none of the ninjas present wouldn't dare move.

"Hai." Naruto answered quickly.

Goliath removed his claws from Iruka and Naruto and made a tiger hand seal. '_Secrete Jutsu: Shadow Bat Swarm._' Goliath's body them seemed as if a shadow was creeping over it. When his entire body was covered, it exploded into a thousand dark bats that proceeded to destroy the Mizuki clones, and tear Mizuki to pieces. After three minutes of listening to Mizuki scream, the jutsu canceled out and the bats returned back into Goliath who now had his wings folded in a robe like cape manner. From what Naruto and Iruka could tell, Mizuki was barely alive.

Goliath then turned his head back to Naruto and Iruka. "Let's have a nice long talk now, Naruto." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Iruka then spotted the Scroll, which was remarkably unharmed. He ran over to it picked it up and flew past Naruto yelling as he went. "WellNarutoihavetogivethescrollbacktotheHokage.I'llseeyoubackattheacademytoasignyouyourteamstomarrowBYE!"

Naruto's only thought as Goliath's fist came rushing at his face was '_I hate Mondays._'

* * *

Academy Next day

The following day at the academy, almost all the students were in their seats waiting to be assigned to their teams and _officially_ be made Ninja. The only people that were missing were Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"I wonder where Sasuke is." said one girl.

"Yea I mean, he's always on time." said another.

It was at that moment, that the doors slid open, and speak of the devil, it was Sasuke Uchiha. The school heart throb and the village's number one Ass-hole. Except today he wasn't wearing his standard clothes. Today he wore dark crimson shinobi pants and a same color jacket with his clan symbol on his back, over a black t-shirt. To keep a long story short the girls were drooling, while the guys that _wer_e there kept muttering about 'pretty boys'.

Sasuke took an empty seat near the window, never opening his eyes or making a mistake. When he sat down, the door opened again, this time all the missing boys entered the room.

The guys stood in the front of the room side by side so they could all be seen. Naruto wore a leather black long coat that seemed to be made of scales, which flowed down to his mid calf with a dark blue shoulder pad over his left shoulder. On the back of the coat, he had a white tribal dragon head design with ten blackish orange fireballs around it. He wore black Shinobi pants and black sandals. A dark blue t-shirt that connected to a full head mask with a zipper that went across his eyes. (Think Nova the mod soul's mask from bleach. Disclaimer: I don't own bleach). His kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. Shino wore a long, dark high collar cloak that faded into white at the bottom, a white interior with a chin-high collar, (Think Akatsuki) with a white line beehive design that faded into black on the bottom. On the back he hade the Kanji for 'Hive' in gold letters. "Blade" like, sunglasses. (Disclaimer: I don't own Blade) Black Shinobi pants, with Akatsuki style socks and sandals. His kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. Choji wore a black Chinese style Wu-shu out fit and hat, which had red buttons and cuffs. His kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. Sai wore an all black body suit and fingerless gloves with the shirt showing off his six pack abs, and the pants showing off his tight muscles. (I am _not_ GAY) He had a katana strapped to his back and a scroll and brush attached too his right leg. His kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. Shikamaru simply wore black shinobi sandals, and pants that were taped at the bottom, and a dark green sleeveless t-shirt under a black jacket. His kunai and shuriken holster on his belt. Kiba wore a black hoodie, with the sleeves ripped off and a full moon lit night sky on the back with the kanji for 'Dog' on the front in white letters. Black shinobi pants that looked like they were torn at the bottom. He had black studded wrist bands and a studded black collar and black shinobi sandals. His kunai and shuriken holster on both legs. Akamaru, who was sitting on Kibas head, had a jacket matching Kiba's with a moon on the back as well. All the guys wore their Hita-te as belts around their waists.

All the girls were speechless. To them Sasuke was cute, but these guys just emanated power and beauty, they were gorgeous, especially Naruto since his eyes were the only part of his body besides his hands that could be seen. They were, enchanting. (I AM NOT GAY!) Once the guys took their seats, they were imeadtly surrounded by Sasuke's _old_ fan girls. All the other guys in the room had a reaction that just said 'Nice dud's man'

Before the girls could even ask out any of the guys out on a date, the door opened for a third time. And all the missing girls appeared in the room. Just standing there. The guys zoned out as they looked the girls over.

Ino wore an all black leather body suit, face mask and sandals with a cloth like green vest. Her kunai and shuriken holster on her belt. Sakura (She wore what she wore in Shippuden) her hair had a ribbon tied to it at the bottom. Hinata wore a full body dark blue spandex body suit, under a white tight Gi-gai that fit and looked like a vest, a long white cloth that reached her thighs on the front and back. And black shinobi sandals. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that she had set up so there were bangs on either side of her face. She also wore a white face mask. She wore a black sash that held two black handheld steel fans, her kunai and shuriken holster on both legs.

All the guys in the room, even Sasuke, only had one thing in mind '_Kami is a woman! Only a woman could make something that beautiful._' The guys could only drool, everyone except Shino and Naruto so they wouldn't wreck their clothes.

"So, you girls ready to do this?" asked Ino.

"Ready." said Sakura.

"Re-ready." Stuttered Hinata.

"One, two… three!" announced Ino.

All three girls struck really seductive poses. (Use your imagination!) They got the reaction that they wanted. All the guys passed out from blood loss.

**(AN: Sorry if this chapters a dissapointment since i really said nothing, but oh well i am what i am, a failure. Well that's it. Send me reviews people I not only need to know attacks for Naruto but, NEW attacks for everyone else too. Send me REVIEWS!!)**


	4. Team assignments and the Bell Test

(AN: Sorry I just fixed the chapter nothing special sorry, i just like to fix my mistakes.)

(AN: Please stop complaining to me about stuff that's not important! I am not putting the Names of Jutsu in Japanese for a reason: it would take me too long to translate it or find it in that context. Any thing I put in Japanese you can read at the bottom, everything else don't bug me about it.)

(Side Note: I still need more ideas for jutsu that Naruto is goanna use and yes I will put a _FEW_ characters form Yu Y Hakusho and Inuyasha in this Crossover so _QUIT ASKING!_ )

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

"_**Shinigami**_"

"**Ryuujin/Sounga**"

Team assignments and the Bell Test.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be more like this…

* * *

Iruka walked into the classroom to the sight of all the guys lying on the ground or with their heads on the table bleeding out of their noses with perverted grins except for Naruto, Shino, (Because of their masks) and Shikamaru; and all the girls glaring at Sakura, Ino and Hinata for taking away their future boyfriends. A cough from Iruka brought the attention of the class back to him. "What happened here?" he asked generally confused.

"Those three!" shouted a random girl.

Iruka turned his attention to the three girls standing in the front of the class. "Well?"

All the guys just started to stir from their brief time unconscious, all of them thinking '_Man is she hot._' Ino just started to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh… is it our fault the guys in this class are perverts?"

"WHAT!!" shouted all the guys in unison.

Sakura raised her hands in a shrugging motion. "All we did was walk into class and they just passed out. I guess were just too cute."

'_These bitches will regret taking my man away from me._' All the other girls thought radiating enough killing intent to make all the guys take a seat away from the fuming girls.

Now there were twitching eyebrows and anger pulses throughout the guys and girls. "I mean who could resist all this?" Hinata asked running her hands up her sides showing off her curves, surprisingly without stuttering. She got all that she wanted all the commotion ceased and she got most of the guys to start drooling, except Naruto who she noticed wouldn't take his eyes off her. She grinned beneath her mask and went in for the kill; she struck another sexy pose (**Use your imagination!**) causing Naruto to faint falling off the back of his seat, along with half of the guys in the class.

Iruka just sweat dropped at her actions. Ino and Sakura just ran up to the girl and hugged her for finally showing off and finally getting her man.

A cough from Iruka brought everyone out of his or her musings. "If you girls will take your seats, I can assign you all to your teams and Sensei's." As soon as he said this all the muttering in the class ceased and the girls took their seats. Ino next to Shino who was trying to hide within his cloak from the 'U's' that was Ino's new smile. Hinata took a seat next to Sai, which just infuriated the newly awakened Kiba from his second time being knocked out by Hinatas beauty, and Naruto who was just cursing every Kami he knew for Hinata not sitting next to him. And Sakura took a seat next to… Choji?

Now this confused the hell out of everybody, even Sasuke. '_Did she finally give up? Am I finally free?_' Sakura noticed everyone's shocked expressions and turned to face Sasuke. They locked eyes for a second before she '_humped_' and looked away with her eyes closed. On the outside Sasuke went back to his broody emo attitude, on the inside was a completely different story. '_YAY I'M FREE!! I CAN FINALLY LOOK FOR A REAL WOMAN! AWESOME!_' an inner Sasuke was cheering and ended with a thumb's up. On the outside Sasuke just grunted and focused on Iruka.

"Okkkkkkaaaaaaay. Back to the matter at hand." said Iruka getting everyone's attention. Than began a speech about how a Shinobi's or Kunoichi's life would just become more difficult after they left the academy. (AN: I'm not going to type it up because I wasted three chapters already wasting your time, so I'm going to stop now.)

"So now it's time for the team selection." announced Iruka. '_Finally_' groaned everyone. "Team one will be…" (Team one through six I'm going to skip) "Team seven will be Naruto Gekko, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi."

The only thing the class could hear was silence. All the buzzing of the Kikaichu bugs within Shino stopped. Naruto eyes were the size of dinner plates. Choji stopped eating his chips; Sasuke had a scared look that said '_I feel sorry for you_' was in his eyes as he looked at the three mentioned. A loud scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and dramatic lighting storm background from Ino brought the world back to life. Naruto started to bang his head on the table while Shino just hid within his collar closed signaled for Iruka to continue.

Naruto was having a mental breakdown. '_NOOOOOOOOOOO!! She will kill me! She is the Sadist from hell!_'

'**Calm Down You Idiot!**' Roared Ryuujin.

Naruto didn't hear any of it; he was too busy worrying about what that woman had in store for him. 'I _got to get out of here! I got to get out of here!_'

Ryuujin was getting annoyed. So he did the only thing he thought would settle the boy down, he brought the boy to his mindscape. On the outside it looked as if Naruto just slumped down in his seat, the only one to see it would be Hinata. Iruka's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Team nine will be Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin Sensei will be Aoba Yamashiro." The three had different reactions. Kiba and Akamaru gave huge grins showing off their huge Canines. Shikamaru just mumbled a troublesome while Sakura sighed.

"Team ten will be Choji Akamichi, Hinata Hyuga, and… Sai. Your Jonin Sensei will be Captain Yamato."

'_Well this was un expected._' thought Sai.

'_Better him than Sasuke._' thought Choji.

'_I wonder how Naruto-kun is._' thought Hinata. It was at this moment that our favorite blond woke up from his berating from Ryuujin.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be under the tutelage of Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake until further notice." Iruka finished. '_5… 4… 3… 2…1!_' he mentally counted down until he heard a collective roar of "WHAT THE HELL!!"

"THAT PRETTY BOY GETS TRAINED BY TWO OF THE STUDENTS OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE WHAT THE HELL IRUKA-SENSEI?!" shouted/demanded Naruto with the entire class still in an uproar.

While all of this yelling was happening Iruka was slowly messaging his temples. Sasuke was surprised that not only the guys were annoyed at him being the one trained by the students of the fourth, but the girls too. He just stayed quiet, not wanting any more of the yelling in his ear. After five minutes Iruka finally had enough. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" he roared over the screaming. "Even if I wanted to put Sasuke on a team I wouldn't be able too on two accounts; one: there aren't enough students to have a proper team made, and two: this was ordered by the Hokage so get over it!"

After his explanation, he was pleased to see that everyone had quieted down for him to finish the day so he could go home. "Your Jonin Sensei's will be here later. Take a thirty minute break to get to know your teammates better and strengthen your teamwork because the people you see here will be your partners until you make Chunin. As I said before, I am proud of all of you and wish you all the best of luck in the future. Dismissed!

Out side in the Playground

(With Hinata, Choji and Sai)

The three wee sitting under a tree eating their lunch. Well Choji was eating; Hinata and Sai were having a conversation about what they were bringing to the table and what their sensei might be like. Hinata was sitting in the swing, with Sai and Choji sitting in a circular formation around her.

"So you have any idea what this guy is like Hinata?" asked Sai.

"I once heard from Naruto-kun, that he was once an Anbu squad member under Kakashi. So you might get some really good training done under him." replied Hinata fidgeting when she mentioned Naruto's name.

Sai grew a warm smile. "So it's Naruto-_kun_ now?" he asked innocently.

Hinata turned three shades of red beneath her mask and started mumbling incoherently. Choji and Sai were snickering at the poor girls' innocence and decided to put an end to it. "Sai leave Hinata alone." He said earning a thankful look from Hinata. "You know she will admit her bottomless pit of love to the guy when she's ready." This got a squeak followed by fainting from the poor girl.

Sai sweat dropped. "How come you could do that, but I couldn't?" he asked the larger boy.

Choji just continued eating as he said, "Because Naruto and Kiba would have killed you, since they both seem over protective of her." Sai seemed to accept the answer. "Plus, I've known her longer." He said with a smile, causing another sweat drop from the dark clad boy.

On the roof of the Academy

(With Ino, Shino, and Naruto)

Naruto was seething as he watched Hinata talk to Sai, and have a good time about it. Ino and Shino were having a conversation about pollinating, while trying to tune Naruto mumbling about how Sai was getting all of Hinata's attention. (I'm going to stop boring you.) After about five minutes of Naruto and his useless rambling, Ino decided to pull Shino away.

"Shino-kun can I speak to you... in _Private_?" Ino asked stressing the word in a seductive manner while pulling close to Shino's ear.

Shino shuddered but nodded. They both proceeded to walk away from the thoroughly annoyed blond, who they didn't know was paying attention to them.

20 minutes later.

Everyone was back in the classroom taking his or her seats. Ino and Shino sat next to each other, again. Naruto sat in his usual seat while in his own little world; he even failed to notice Hinata take the seat right next to him. Choji sat next to Shikamaru and Sai, both with content smiles on their faces. And Sakura sat next to Ino and Shino, Sasuke sat by himself.

Once every other student took their seats mumbling could be heard about how they didn't get put onto the team with the cute girl, or the hot guy. All of those mentioned had a hard time remaining focused as the felt all the eyes staring at them. No later than five minutes after the students filed into the class room, Iruka came into the class room, with nine other adults behind him. As soon as all the students realized that Iruka wasn't the only adult in the room they immediately shut up.

Once the scarred Chunin had all of his former student's attention he began. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering who these Ninja are behind me. Well I would like to introduce you to your new Sensei's. It has been my pleasure to teach and Nurture all of you here in the Academy. Good Luck with your new careers as Shinobi of Konoha." The last part he said as he moved out of the way so the Jounin could grab there teams and goes.

"Team 1, you're with me…" (AN: I'm going to skip this part, AKA the teams already separated.)

With Anko

Team seven was currently sitting in a Dango shop. Waiting for their order. Anko thought now would be a good time to get to know her team before beginning their tort- I mean… training.

"All right brats," she announced to get their attention. "While we're waiting for our order, let's get to know each other. I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Ladies first!" Naruto said motion for Anko to begin.

"Well aren't you sweet." She said with a warm, yet evil smile causing Naruto to blush and shudder at the same time. "My name is Anko Matarashi. I like snakes, dango," '_No Duh_' the three thought. "Torturing the wicked and sweet guys." The last part caused Naruto to blush so bad he zipped up his hood. "I dislike a certin snake, perverts, and hypocrites. My hobbies are training, boy watching, and finding new snake species." She then got a far off dazed look. "My dreams for the future are to find the one guy that will treat me like a woman, instead of how everyone else treats me." She said the last part quietly grim. "You next girlie."

Ino straightened up. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like Shino-kun, flowers, my family and friends." Getting a chuckle and Shino to adjust his glasses. "I hate those who look down on my friends, and those who pick on others in general. My hobbies include using my sex appeal to get guys to do stuff for me, and hanging with my friends."

"Quick question." Anko interrupted. "Like what kind of stuff?" she asked hoping it wouldn't be one of those types of girls who do no work. '_Because if she is, I'm failing here right now._' She thought.

"Pretty much anything, as long as it can give me enough time to train with my mom or dad." Ino answered.

'Well at least she is willing to work' Anko thought. "Continue."

"My dreams for the future…" She then got a far off look in her eye as she stared up at the sky. This of course caught the attention of everyone present, and even raised as she smiled a small humble smile. "Is to turn all of Konoha, into the worlds most beautiful garden. Where even the weeds are treated with respect, as they help feed the bugs which pollinate the plants, which makes it grow larger and even more beautiful." She finished with a relaxed atmosphere and an even warmer smile on her face as she removed her mask.

Anko also had a smile on her face as she continued listening. Even a tear fell down her face that she wiped away. Naruto responded "That's a beautiful dream Ino."

Ino just smiled at him. "Just make sure to water this garden Ino." Anko said as she got a grip on herself. "Otherwise it won't grow properly." Ino nodded vigorously. Anko then pointed at Naruto. "You next…" Anko was having trouble coming up with a nickname for him on account he was so covered up. "And remove your hood so I, can get a better look at you." She instructed.

Naruto nodded and removed his coat and hood showing off his long blond and black streaked hair in the ponytail he kept it in, and his smooth strong face, his canines as they were enlarged, and his pointed ears. Anko had to admit, he look _good, _as she licked her lips with her overzealous grin.

"My name is Naruto Gekko. My likes are eating ramen, star gazing, my parents and Hinata-chan." The last part he said softly with a gentle smile and a small blush on his face, even though everyone saw it and started snickering. "My dislikes are those who look down on others, those who think power is everything, and people who can't tell the difference between a sword and the scroll it's sealed in." he stated his cryptic message strongly, earning a raised eyebrow from Anko and Ino.

'_What is Naruto talking about between a sword and the scroll it's sealed in?_' thought Ino.

'_So he knows about the seal that was put on him. Interesting. What else does he know?_' Thought Anko.

"My hobbies include Kenjutsu training, Ninjutsu training and inventing, and finding new pranks for Kiba to pull on people." He said with an evil grin that unnerved his teammates and sensei. "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and swordsman ever." He said full of determination, as he seemed to bathe in the glow of the sun swelling him with pride. Making it seem as if he was a god in human skin.

'_He is definitely a keeper._' Anko thought perversely as her inner fan girl seemed to take over resulting in a slam girlish squeal that no one picked up… well, almost no one.

'**Kid, I'd watch out for your sensei if I were you. Something tells me your going to have to beat the girls off with a stick, cause soon they will be all over you. Especially this Anko woman.**' Spoke Ryuujin.

Naruto shuddered in acknowledgement. '_Yea I figured as much. She will be on me like ugly on an ape soon if I don't ask Hinata-chan out._'

Naruto immediately blushed at his own comment. Ryuujin rubbing salt on the wound laughed at his misfortune. Naruto put his jacket back on as he mumbled something about damn Dragons.

"Alright Specks, your next." Anko announced pointing to Shino.

The buzz of his insectes was the only indication of his annoyance but he proceeded anyway. "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are bugs, my clan, Ino-chan, and the forest. My hobbies include finding new species of bugs to add to my hive, spending time with my friends, spending time with Ino-chan," he added as an after thought which got a squeal out of his unofficial girlfriend, "And listening to the sounds of the forest."

"My dislikes are those who kill somthing without a care in the world, those who fear somthing because they don't take the time to understand it, and **Pestisides**." The last part he added out of pure disgust and the others knew why.

"My dreams for the future are to become the new clan head, and to marry someone who isn't afraid of nightcrawlers." The last part just creeped Anklo out. She hated night crawlers.

"Okay gakis. Now that were all acquainted, let's talk about your _real_ genin test"

"We already took the genin test sensei!" Naruto started, but before he could continue, the jounin cut him off.

"That test was only meant to see if you had the skills to become genin. The real test to see whether you're _worthy_ to be ninja is up to us jounin. Your test will be tomorrow morning. Be at Training Area 44 at six a.m. Oh and one more thing. This test has a 66.6 failure rate. Of all of the kids that passed, only about nine will be ninja by tomorrow evening. How about you make sure that you gakis are among them"

The three prospective genin paled at this.

"That's all for today, see you tomorrow"

Ino and Shino got up and left. Naruto was about to do the same when his sensei spoke up.

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to you about something"

"What is it Anko sen-" but he was cut off by Anko disappearing and reappearing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You are a kind man, Naruto-_kun_. I just wish you could be in my life." She said rather seductively.

Now Naruto was sweating bullets. His sensei would actually RAPE HIM! Suddenly Anko started giggling at his horrified expression his eyes were giving off until it turned into full-blown laughter. Now Naruto officially marked this woman down as clinically INSANE! She even released him from his embrace when she started laughing and fell to the floor clutching her sides at he painful laughter. Naruto was beyond confused at this point. He didn't know weather he should call for medic Nins, the men in white coats, the Men in Black, or his mom. Either way he knew he had to ask her. So he took a deep breath and walked to the front of his new sensei calming herself down whipping a tear from her eye.

"Why did you do all that Sensei?" he asked a little apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I made a bet with a colege of mine once we found out who our teams were." Anko started out only to see a few angry veins on Naruto's crossed arms.

"And what was the bet?" he asked.

Anko got a huge smile on her face as she began to explain. "You see, it went like this…"

Flashback no Jutsu!

Kakashi and Anko were walking down the halls of the Hokage Tower, having just been assigned their teams.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama would drop Kurenai out for _you_ of all people. I hardly think you're fit to be jounin sensei. I mean you can barely scare your prisoners, and to think you can scare anyone, especially Naruto." Kakashi said lazily with his nose in that perverted book of his.

"Ha! I show you that I can scare any brats they give me. In fact, I'll bet I can make 'Scare' Naruto the moment I turn on my _charms_!" was Anko's boisterous reply making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, how about we _make _it a bet Anko" Kakashi replied.

"I'm listening"

"Alright. If Naruto doesn't even sweat a bullet, you have to ask Gai…" at this Anko began to pale. "…out on a date…" Anko became _very_ pale. "…at the following Jounin meeting" Anko was now as pale as her ex-sensei. This, Kakashi smirked at. Anko however, quickly regained her composure and adopted her trademark sadistic grin that made Kakashi a tad uncomfortable.

"Okay, but if he turns sheet white, you have to give me…" Kakashi began to ponder what she could be talking about, and paled as he chanced a guess. "…every single one of your perverted books…" Kakashi became as pale as Anko had just been. "…for an entire _year_. And you can't buy anymore until the year is up." Kakashi was now as pale as if he were about to have his groin obliterated via Raikiri. This made Anko grin even more. Making the famous (or infamous) Kakashi Hatake squirm like that was _priceless_. But eventually Kakashi regained his composure, though Anko noticed he was holding that book of his a bit tighter then before.

"Okay, you're on"

Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!

"I so won this thing. And it's time to make that pervert pay." She said as she rubbed her hands together with that evil grin of hers as she walked away.

'_I'm am going home, and taking a nice cold shower, we are going to never mention this ever again._' Thought Naruto to his tenant.

'**Agreed. Also lets make sure to get a restraining order put on her if she ever tries that again.**' Said Ryuujin.

'_Agreed._'

As this conversation was going on Naruto and Ryuujin herd the girly squeals of a person who lost their favorite toys.

Next Day

Naruto, Shino and Ino were walking down a path to their new training grounds. Each with thoughts on how they were going to beat the test and just what the test consisted of. None of the prospective Genin noticed a shadow watching them as they continued on their way to the training grounds. They realized that they still had ten minutes to make it. When they reached the grounds only one thought ran through their minds, '_It's official. This Bitch, IS CRAZY!_'

It was a massive forest with a twenty-foot tall steel and barbed wire fence. The trees looked to be about a hundred meters tall and at least fifteen meters wide. Meaning that this forest was beyond massive, it was colossal. Just when they were about to turn tail and run away they herd the sound of something land on the fence. All three genin praying to whatever Kami was out there that it was some Giant Snake or some other animal that lives in the forest, turned around to see their worst nightmare… Anko.

"Welcome to Training ground 44, AKA 'The forest of Death'" she announced with a smile that could make even the bravest of men shudder in fear.

In the Forest

The three prospective genin and their prospective sensei stood in a clearing in the forest, the former at one end of the clearing facing the latter at the other end.

"All right gakis, here's how the test is going to work." Anko began as she pulled three bells out of her ninja pouch.

"Your objective is to each get a bell from me. Whoever gets a bell passes. If you don't get a bell, you get sent back to the academy. You can use anything in your arsenal. Weapons, jutsus, secret techniques, clan techniques, bloodlines, demon powers…"

"What was that last one?" Ino asked, confused.

"Uh…bloodlines?" _'Damn, almost let that one slip'_ Anko answered/thought.

'_She sure as hell better not blow my cover. But other wise an open invitation to use my mortal flame._' Thought Naruto.

Anko attached the bells to her hip and smiled evilly. "Just because you're the predator doesn't mean you can't become the prey." Anko said. All the Genin raised their eyebrows at this comment. "There are many dangerous animals in here…"

"No shit Sherlock." Commented Naruto, only to have a kunai wiz by his face cutting his cheek slightly.

"including me." Finished Anko as she put her arm back down. "You all have until to get the bells." "Ready…" All three friends got into stances ready to react at a moments notice. "BEGIN!"

(AN: Well what do you think was it funny and send me your ideas for how you want the test to go down. People write me an Omake for certain scenes if you can guess them. I need Betas! Anyone who is willing to be my betas for any of my stories send me a personal message from my account. Read and Review. JA Ne!)


	5. Sorry T T

Dear loyal readers,

I'm sorry guys; it is one of those chapters. Listen I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while and chances are that I might not post again for an even longer while because I'm stuck in a rut. To put it simply, I have a lot of ideas but I can't focus them on the place I 'm in currently with the story. I'm like two steps ahead by skipping the first step. I'm seriously stuck right now and I need the help of you, all of my viewers. I haven't even developed a plot for my story I'm just putting thoughts together. I need the help of an expert. Can some one help me? Note that the person who I am asking for help needs to have one of two requirements. 1: he/she needs to have completed a story; 2:He/she needs to have a current story with over 100,000 words in it. This shows me that you know what you are doing, and can actually help me. All others just continue to send me your encouragement and ideas, because right now I seriously need it. Oh! And before I forget I need someone who really wants to see what happens next to sign up as my beta reader for this story. Everyone needs help, and right now I am desperately asking for it. Help me.

Your Author,

T-Biggz

P.S.

I seem to be losing my edge when it comes to writing, because i keep coming up with ideas for new stories all the time. So heres the drill, because I keep coming up with new story ideas I can't continue writing what I already have, So, I will need the help of a couple Betas to WRITE my story for me. I seem to be capable of outlining my chapters I just need someone to write them. If you wanna help send me a personal message and I'll see if I can use you.

P.S.S.

This is for all of you slackers who can't come with a story idea for yourselves. Hahahahahahah!! I'm just kidding. But seriously if you ever need a new story to write or can't seem to come up with an idea your self send me a Personal message and I'll give you a summary you can work with. I am more adament about Naruto, Bleach, One Piece stories. Tell me if you want it for a specific show or video game and i'll see if I ccan help you.

Peace!


	6. Adoption Notice

This and all my other stories are going up for adoption. Sorry that I'm such a disappointment people but it seems the only thing I can do is post an idea not a story. If you are willing to, I will let you adopt it. The only story I will be constantly updating from now on is my story challenge list, which is now on my profile.

Again forgive me for such a lame excuse but it is the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

pzldfn

happycheese

T-Biggz


	8. AN: Lend me Your Ears!

AGAIN!  
The government is starting this ** again!  
Take a look at this message, I got from kittygirl998939:

ATTENTION PLEASE, EVERYONE! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

Remember how we all did such a great job stopping CISPA? I'm sure you do.

WELL IT ISN'T OVER YET.

YOU HEARD ME.

THERE'S THIS NEW THING.

A THING WE HAVE TO STOP.

Yeah, you heard me.

This is CAS, otherwise known as Copyright Alert System.

Here's a quote from the petition page about it!

"Cas is an "educational" anti-piracy system; "educational" in the way that it  
will severly slow down internet for internet users after several piracy  
offenses."

Sound like FUN?! I DON'T THINK SO EITHER. BUT WE'LL HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE  
WITH IT IF WE CAN'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES, ENOUGH BEING 54,000 SIGNATURES IN 8  
DAYS.

WE HAVE 8 DAYS TO GET 54,000 SIGNATURES, OR CAS IS PASSED.

MOVE YOUR ASSES, PEOPLE OF TUMBLR, FANFICTION, OR EVERYONE ELSE!  
HERE IS THE PETITION!

ht  
.gov/petition/stop-cas-copyright-alert-system/KjBZN4mV

I got this last night and I just checked my mail now. If you're against Cas  
please sign this petition. If you are already aware of this and h...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.


End file.
